freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyabi Kannazuki
Miyabi Kannazuki is a third-year Pandora at West Genetics. Background Ranked fifteenth in her class, she's better known as a seductress who desires to have the youngest and most handsome Limiters at West Genetics. As a Pandora, she has three Limiters under her service. While she calls herself the Liberator of Virtue (貞操の解放者 Teisō no Kaihōsha), she is derogatorily known as The Limiter Glutton (新入りリミッター喰い Shin'iri Rimittā Kui) for seducing Limiters then taking back her Stigmatas given to them when she's tired of them. Appearance In Freezing: First Chronicle, Miyabi is shown with blue hair that ran down to her shoulder blades. She has brown eyes, and a sizable bust. Come her first appearance in normal Freezing story line, she'd cut her hair, as the ends didn't reach her shoulders any longer. In both instances, she wears the traditional West Genetics uniform. Personality Obsessive, seductive and cunning with a piquancy of arrogance, Miyabi is the first non-extraterrestrial antagonist in the series. By this, she also behaves like one, whereas she mercilessly torments Satellizer L. Bridget after her apparent defeat by Miyabi, and has her Limiters sexually abuse Satellizer as well. During the battle she held with Satellizer, a minor psychotic behavior pattern dawns from Miyabi, as she starts swearing and threatening Satellizer when she got slashed by the latter. In Freezing: Zero, Miyabi's personality is further explored. Miyabi's seductive nature began ever since she was a Freshman after the arrival of Chiffon Fairchild, who prevented any of her classmates from reaching #1 thus taking away Miyabi's motivation. Even so, she retained an obnoxious air about her as she looked down on everyone who did not rank as high as her, perceiving them as weak. However, part of her nature was a facade as she would train at the simulation center during the night at the highest level, possibly in order to defeat the Pandora who outranked her. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Miyabi awakens from a dream, where she recalled the death of her first love, Hyuuga. She goes on a walk to clear her head of memories. She strolls into the gardens on campus, where she encounters Takase Souichi, a freshman Limiter who reminds her eerily of Hyuuga. As the two talk, Miyabi discovers that Souichi shares Hyuuga's love of gardening. The two begin to meet regularly in the gardens, with Miyabi becoming fond of Souichi. She begins to bring him lunches and seems to genuinely care for him. Her visits are noticed by her Limiters, who become annoyed at the attention she gives to Souichi. They admit that Miyabi does seem a great deal happier than before, however. The guards eventually discover that Souichi already has a partner, who also happens to be his fiance. They tell Miyabi and she decides to confront the pair. She demands that Souichi become her Limiter, sparking a fight between Miyabi and his partner. Miyabi however, throws the fight and lets the couple leave unharmed. Afterwards, Miyabi decides to cut her hair and accompanies her Limiters to lunch. Freezing: First Chronicles Miyabi finished in third place at her first Carnival, which was the 2063 West Genetics Spring Carnival, with 710 points. In the 2063 Summer Carnival at West Genetics, she has markedly improved, and surprises Elizabeth Mably and Arnett McMillan, the respectively first and second place finishers, with her strength. However, later it is show that her opponents had already gotten past her, while she lays on the ground, defeated. Freezing: Zero 28th Class Arc Miyabi is first seen being escorted by her Limiters being asked what she would like to eat for lunch. Miyabi is next seen on the roof attempting to seduce a Limiter to become her partner though she already had a Baptism with two other Limiters. She finds it a privilege because she has so many Stigmata while Ingrid Bernstein watches in disgust. It's revealed that she was gifted with five Stigmata and been given permission by the academy to have multiple Limiters as part of an experiment. Later, Miyabi walks in the simulation center seeing Ingrid training for the next Carnival and the two have a verbal spat that leaves Ingrid irritated especially as Miyabi skips class. Ingrid wants to see Miyabi's supposed strength and the Japanese Pandora promises to get the highest score. Miyabi sets the simulation to the fifth level with the enemy as the highest speed, surprising Ingrid. The holograms are summoned and they begin to attack Miyabi though she dodges them all with little effort. Counting, Miyabi says that she spent thirty seconds to evade and gain a lot of points. She then summons her Type-SSS Homing Dagger and has her two levitating knives pierce through the skulls of the the holograms in mere seconds. Miyabi clears the simulation with a perfect score. Ingrid admits the gap between them and grits her teeth as Miyabi taunts and insults her. Freezing Introductory Arc Miyabi is first seen as she spies on Kazuya, whom she wishes to make her newest asset to her "collection", but he refuses which leads to a fight between her and Satellizer. After defeating her, she and her Limiters sexually harassed and humiliated Satellizer, which leads to Kazuya to activate his powerful Freezing ability to paralyze them, enabling Satellizer to attack them brutally. Satellizer then stabs her in the chest and twists the blade before Kazuya stops her but manages to survive thanks to her Pandora regeneration ability (In the anime, Miyabi was about to be speared by Satellizer's Volt Weapon but was spared after Kazuya used his Freezing to stop Satellizer then pleaded with the latter to stop). Their fight will later lead to a conflict between Satellizer and the other third-years. 10th Nova Clash Miyabi makes a minor appearance in this arc. She is stationed at a gate which she must protect from the invading Nova-fied Pandoras, however she is easily thrown off-guard by the enemy and defeated in the process. 12th Nova Clash For the Pandora-Valkyrie joint exercise, Miyabi is chosen to lead the West Genetics Third Platoon. Suddenly, the Type-S replicate fires a particle beam, which she didn't know was possible. Though assured the attack wouldn't have been fatal, she was more concerned about the damage it would've done to her skin. Privately, she found the replicate, with its multiple cores, to have been very ugly. Later, the replicate began resonating, which surprised the superficial Pandora to no end. She watched as her whole platoon became overwhelmed for reasons beyond her understanding. She asked Charlotte, one of her team members, what was wrong with her, and the terror-struck Pandora only said it was coming. She looked ahead, and saw a humanoid shape beginning to form in the black mist beyond. Abilities Overview * Miyabi has five Stigmata and has been proficient with her Volt Weapon since her enrollment. Her fighting style is very dependent on the use of the Freezing abilities from her various Limiters. *During her Freshman Year, Miyabi was shown to be an very talented Pandora with the third highest compatibility in her class as well as emerging in third place after her first Carnival. She was able to clear high-level simulations easily with total control of her weapon. She only decreased in rank due to her refusal to train after the arrival of Chiffon Fairchild hindered any possibility of her reaching the number one ranking her class. Volt Weapon *Her Volt Weapon, "Homing Dagger" (ホーミングダガー Hōmingu Dagā), is a Type-SSS that takes the form of several daggers that float and can be controlled remotely. Freezing manga; Chapter 2 *Miyabi's Type-SSS weapon is a meele-type weapon, which allows Miyabi to engage in close combat with her weapons and battle effectively unlike the Ranged-Types used by Elizabeth Mably and Julia Munberk. High End Skills *Miyabi is capable of using the Accel TurnFreezing manga; Chapter 3 Relationships Limiter She has several unknown Limiters in her repertoire. Her Limiters all seem to have a strong respect for her and each follow her orders without question. When first introduced, several of them were seen caring to her needs. Others Satellizer L. Bridget Miyabi considers Satellizer to be a disrespectful junior, which soon escalated to a fight when Miyabi attempts to harm Kazuya. Their fight, however, finally became personal when Satellizer managed to cut her cheek. This enrages Miyabi, who threatens to humiliate her greatly. And true to her words, after Satellizer is caught in her limiter's freezing, she slices off her shirt and orders one of her Limiter to fondle her breasts. Miyabi herself, also lifts Satellizer's skirt and pulls down her panties to expose her buttocks, much to Satellizer's shock and humiliation. She also seems to have enjoyed doing that since she was laughing and clapping her hands afterwards. Kazuya Aoi Miyabi took great interest into making Kazuya one of her Limiters but was rejected by the first year and would not let him go unpunished. This eventually lead a fight between her and Satellizer. Miyabi later becomes shock when Kazuya unleashed Freezing and froze her and her Limiters commenting that he has so much power that not even normal Limiters have questioning how Kazuya is able to cast a Freezing area without having to be baptized. Trivia *Miyabi is the only Pandora to have more than one Limiter in her repertoire. *Miyabi''' '''is the third Japanese Pandora introduced in the series. *Miyabi possesses the third-largest bust size among West Genetics' student body, being only surpassed by Aika Takeuchi, and Satellizer L. Bridget. When adding Yu-Mi Kim, she possesses the fourth-largest bust size in all of West Genetics. *Miyabi is the only Pandora to molest another Pandora (Satellizer) outside of an OVA in the anime. *Despite Miyabi's small role, her defeat was the start of the feud between Satellizer and the other third years. *In the seven seas manga, Miyabi is known as the "Rookie Limiter Eater". *Miyabi's family runs a chain of high class restaurants and as a result, Miyabi herself is a skilled cook. It is a skill she occasionally uses to draw in a new member of her Guard. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female